Rex Bell
Background * Libertarian candidate for Indiana State House in 2006 Details Email Letter for Funds in October, 2006 Friends of liberty, This is an urgent call for support from Indiana. We do not use the word urgent very often. In fact, for the first time we are on the brink of electoral victory. Yes, that is correct, we are on the verge of Libertarian Victory in Indiana. Rex Bell, the Libertarian candidate for Indiana House District 54 has run an amazing grassroots campaign and the hard work has paid off. Recent poll numbers indicate that he is neck and neck with the Republican incumbent. According to a Voter ID survey conducted on Tuesday, Libertarian Rex Bell is running in second place, trailing the incumbent by a mere 2%! Rex is polling at 33%, while the incumbent is only at 35%, and the Democratic challenger is shown at 31%. In this small district, that 2% translates to a tiny 360 vote difference at the polls. Every bit of support will make a significant impact on November 7th. This district is focused on the issues and Libertarian Rex Bell is the only small government advocate in this race. Rex has come out of every debate as the favored candidate. A win in House District 54 puts the Libertarians in the swing vote position with the rest of Indiana House likely to split 50-49. Rex Bell is a candidate which Libertarians can take pride in. He is a family man, a local favorite, and a true Libertarian. He has been married for 30 years to the only elected Libertarian judge in Indiana and his son, Jon Bell, is the Libertarian candidate in neighboring District 56. Rex has been knocking on doors up and down his district and attending every candidate event he can. The credentials have translated into numbers: 76% of registered voters surveyed that recognized Rex Bell responded that they held a "favorable impression" of the Libertarian candidate. 76%! Those who know Rex like him - we must continue spread Rex’s name knowing that it is likely 3/4 of those individuals will favorably receive our message. One Libertarian State Representative means control over the agenda in the state of Indiana for the next two years and beyond. The time is now. Rex Bell is the man who can lower property taxes and bring business to Indiana. The message sent with a win will be loud and clear nationally: The Libertarian movement has arrived. Rex needs your help. The Republican incumbent has taken the seat for granted and the voters in District 54 are furious. The concerns of small business owners and property owners have been ignored for the last 10 years. Rex has been covered in the Palladium-Item newspaper as advocating local control and the creation of a business friendly environment in an economically stagnant district. His policies are common sense and have garnered the support of the local electorate. The time for Libertarian victory is now. The incumbent knows the Libertarian candidate has won the favor of the voters and has turned to partisan friends outside of his district to raise an additional $30,000 to keep Rex Bell out of the media and out of the Indiana Statehouse. Once again, the entrenched parties are attempting to bully our candidates and our ideas out of the public sphere with large donations and media buys paid for from around the country. If we are to be competitive, we have to show the same sort of support is possible from all of you. Enough is enough! We refuse to be pushed out. The Bell campaign has raised the funding to place ads on local television, but only on three channels: CNN, FOX News, and The History Channel. Rex's opponent will undoubtedly try to saturate the rest of this market before we do. This should not happen on our watch, but we need liberty guardians like you to help us achieve victory on November 7th. Please contribute to the Rex Bell campaign in support of Libertarian victory in Indiana. The Howey Political Report, the insider's scoop on everything politics in Indiana, lists this race as a toss-up, so every bit will help. Let's make our message loud and clear: our principles are correct, this is our race, and we can and will win. A gift of $600 buys maximum coverage on another cable channel. For every channel we can buy maximum coverage on the more voters we introduce to Rex Bell and Libertarian ideas. In addition to his shoe leather campaign, Rex is also running radio ads and newspaper spots to make sure Libertarian ideas are victorious in 2006. Please support Rex today. Please contribute $10, $50, $250, or whatever amount you can afford. Our victory depends solely on the generous support of Libertarian individuals dedicated to electoral victory. The Libertarian Party of Indiana refuses to dilute our message of liberty by pandering to large corporate donations. All donations received will be sent directly to the Rex Bell campaign. Let’s send a strong message to the voters of Indiana: your voices have been heard. Contribute online now through the LPIN website: http://www.lpin.org/index.php?q=node/58 You can also contribute by calling me, Kyle McDonald, directly at (317) 920-1994 Our victory depends on you. I am asking you to send Rex Bell to Indianapolis and send shockwaves throughout the country by contributing today. In liberty, Kyle McDonald, Executive Director, Libertarian Party of Indiana, kyle.mcdonald@lpin.org P.S. The Republican incumbent is on his heels and is desperately appealing to Republican donors. The time for the knockout blow is now before he can regain his footing. Please contribute today and give Libertarians the balance of power in Indiana. The Libertarian Party of Indiana – 156 E. Market St. Suite 405 – Indianapolis, IN 46204 Bell, Rex